No One Said Love Was Easy
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: "Now I'd like to tell you that my story ends with him feeling exactly the same way or my feelings for him eventually dying out. I wish with all my heart I could say that...but then I'd be lying." One-Sided OC/Kendall
1. Beginning at the End

I hope everyone enjoys this bit of a prologue. PLEASE let me know what you think. I'll only continue if I get five reviews. And for the love of all that is holy, if you are going to put this on story alert or under you favorite stories, just go ahead and take 2 seconds to tell me you liked it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't get BTR for Christmas so I still don't own them/it. Just sayin'

* * *

** No One Said Love Was Easy**

When you grow up being the only girl in a group of four boys, the chances are pretty good that somewhere along the line you will fall in love with one of them. The chances are also pretty good that he won't return those feelings. Girls like that closeness and it makes them feel more connected to the object of their affection…but guys want that sense of mystery and excitement, so when they've known the girl their whole life, they just don't see them as anything other than a friend.

At least that's my theory. And this is my story…

My mom grew up here in Minnesota and had been best friends with 4 other girls since practically Jr. High. Surprisingly they all went on to settle down in that same town. They'd made a pact that they wanted their daughters to all become best friends too…they ended up all getting pregnant around the same time. Imagine their surprise when it turned out those daughter's they'd been dreaming of turned out to be boys.  
Katherine Knight had Kendall first in February of that year. Next came Lindsey Diamond who had James in April. Sarah Mitchell had Logan in May. Josephina Garcia had Carlos in July…and then my mother, Melanie Lane had me, Noelle, in August. Obviously I wasn't what they expected. Still, I seemed to fit in with the guys just fine.

I didn't exactly play on a hockey team like them, but I loved to play with them any chance I got and I loved watching their games. I always play wrestled with them and hung around them all the time. Needless to say that by the time I started Kindergarten I didn't really fit in with the other girls my age. When they walked in on the first day of school, they were wearing frilly dresses and shiny little Mary Jane's…I wore sneakers, tee shirt and jeans, and a baseball cap. The other girls didn't like me much, but it was all fine and good since I still had the guys.

We got older and I started to grow out of my "Tom Boy" phase a bit…and by that I mean I no longer dressed like and resembled a little boy. I still loved hockey and even joined the field hockey team at school. Honestly, I find myself a bit amazed that the guys and I never grew apart. But it was also where my trouble began.

By the time I was 13 realized something…Kendall Knight was gorgeous with his golden hair and aquamarine eyes and that charming smile. Not to say that my other guys weren't, but James was a little too self-absorbed, Logan was a little too nerdy and Carlos was a little too crazy for me to really see them in that light. But Kendall was everything I could have asked for…he was a strong leader who always stood up for the things he believed in and the people he cared about. Yet he was also so sweet and charismatic and could make me laugh like no other. He was fierce and passionate, funny and charming, kind and brave…I fell more and more in love with him each day.

Now I'd like to tell you that my story ends with him feeling exactly the same way or with my feelings for him eventually dying out. I wish with all my heart I could say that…but then I'd be lying.

* * *

So that concludes the prologue. Again, please let me know if you're interested in reading this kind of a story. I'd love to hear from you! Thanks! ~Blue-Eyed-Devil0689


	2. Meeting the New Girl

**Okay so this is going to basically the beginning of "Big Time Love Song". I swear that I won't just be quoting episodes the entire story but I needed to at the moment. Bear with me! Thanks to those who reviewed and if you still like it, please review again! Italics equal flashback...getting that straight. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush...obviously I wish I did though.** _

* * *

_

__

One Year and 6 months Ago

I laughed as I pounded on Kendall's back from where I was slung over his shoulder as he carried me out to the pool. The guys really wanted to go to the pool but I wanted to stay at the apartment and relax. I kept telling them wasn't going, but apparently they weren't going to take no for an answer. Kendall looked at me and gave a mischievous smirk before suddenly grabbing me up and throwing me over his shoulder. James, Carlos and Logan started laughing as they followed us out.

Needless to say I couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Kendall was pretty much holding me. My heart leapt in my chest and I could smell his wonderful scent of coffee and cloves, making it very hard not to just cling to him forever and stay there, held in his arms.

However, it was a rather uncomfortable position and I was painfully aware of the fact that this was nothing more than friendly teasing on his part. It certainly put a major damper on the situation. My heart constricted painfully with how much I wished we could be more.

"Kendall! Put me down," I cried, still giggling like crazy. I heard him laugh too and that sweet sound made me so incredibly happy. "I swear I will start pulling back hairs if you don't put me down right now!"

"Not a chance," Kendall scoffed. "Noelle, we are your friends and we are not going to let you waste a beautiful day in the apartment. Besides, we haven't gotten to see you hardly at all with how hard Gustavo is working us..." By now we had reached the pool and set me down in a lounge chair as the other guys came and sat with us while I tried to force my choppy short dark hair back into place.

I had to admit that he was right. The guys had been busy almost none stop since we arrived here in LA. I had literally only seen them twice in those first few days here…one day when I woke early specifically so I could tell them goodbye before they left for the studio on their first day…and then again that night after they had gotten fired. Of course they had gotten everything worked out in the end, but they were still working incredibly hard on the album. I wasn't actually in the band so I rarely got to see them and we only really had time to hang out on the weekends like today. I was still amazed that Kendall had managed to get everyone here to LA.

* * *

_Mrs. Knight and Kendall were sitting on the love seat in my living room and mom parents sat on the couch just across from them. We'd all known my parents were going to be the hardest to convince and they didn't let us down. They really didn't like the idea of their teenage daughter moving across the country to live with her 4 teenage boys. We had been discussing this for the last three hours straight and no matter how much Mrs. Knight tried to assure my mom and dad that she would take good care of me, they showed really no signs of budging._

_"They are never going to let me go…" I whispered dejectedly to Kendall who I happened to be sitting next to. We both knew it was true and I could tell that he really didn't want to admit that. Kendall was the type who went after what he wanted and didn't stop until it was his._

_He got that look in his amazing greenish-blue eyes that meant he wasn't going to back down. "I am not going unless I have all of my friends with me…and that includes you, Noelle." The fierce determination in his voice, even in a whisper, made my heart skip a beat._

_"Mel, you've never had a problem with me taking care of Noelle before! You've never had a problem with her hanging out with the boys before…I just don't understand what the problem is now," Mrs. Knight insisted._

_My mom hung her head. "The problem, Kat, is that there is just too much that could wrong. LA is full of bad things just waiting to happen," she protested._

_"I would never let anything happen to her," Kendall suddenly said. "I've been protecting her, guarding her with my life practically our whole lives. I'd die before I let her get hurt!" My mom and dad looked completely shocked by the intensity of his words. "What will it take for you to allow her to go? I'll do anything! Please…we can't go without her."_

_My heart went crazy, thudding against my ribcage in amazement. Was it possible that he was feeling something for me too? Is that why he was so adamant about me coming with them? I refused to allow myself to hope too much, knowing he would have done the same thing for any of the guys. All eyes flickered to back to my parents as they looked at each and exchanged a silent understanding. It appeared that Kendall's words had struck something in them._

_My dad sighed softly. "Actually, I believe your words already convinced us," he said with a gentle smile, clapping Kendall on the shoulder. "You are a fine young man, Kendall. So are your friends. I think we just needed to be reminded of that and its obvious you all care a great deal about my daughter. What kind of a father would I be if I separated a friendship like yours? Noelle can go with you…just promise me you'll look after her."_

_"I will, sir. I promise," Kendall said fervently._

_I couldn't believe it! They were letting me go! I was going to LA with my friends! I let out a huge shriek of happiness before running over and hugging Kendall and then my parents. This was the chance of a lifetime!_

* * *

"Talk to us when you get in the top ten," a snobby voice said, bringing me back to the present. I looked to see the Jennifer's all standing around, the guys drooling as always. "But not before." Honestly I didn't get what the guys saw in them. They were plain awful! Yet they were still glancing longingly after the three girls as they walked away.

Suddenly Camille came out of nowhere, dressed as a cheerleader and slapped Kendall hard across the face. "How could you," she cried. "With my mom in the hospital and my huge fight with my best friend and my zit!" I couldn't help but smirk…she had the part down flat. We had been working on it all week. I had taken up acting since I wasn't a part of the band, so Camille had actually become a good friend of mine.

"Degrassi audition," the guys asked at the same time.

Camille suddenly broke character and gave a big smile. "Wish me luck!" she said before slapping Kendall yet again and leaving. I was really laughing now.

Suddenly Carlos' face lit up. "Sims twins!" he shouted excitedly. I could have sworn Carlos had a crush on most every girl at the Palm Woods. It was rather entertaining.

James reached out and grabbed Carlos to stop him from going over to them. "Too risky!" he warned. "They get really upset if you get their names wrong!" James had a point. I had seen plenty of guys get jackhammered by them for screwing up their names.

Carlos apparently didn't feel the need to head James' advice. "Hello ladies," he said suavely as they approached. He squirmed a little as they glared at him coldly.

"What's my name?" one of them asked. All of us jumped up, trying to stop Carlos from saying anything and making the situation worse. Again, he didn't listen to us.

"Mandy?" he guessed. A few moments later he was in the pool.

"Sandy!" the guys all realized. They collapsed back into their chairs, sighing in defeat.

"Why can't there be a nice, sweet…nice girl at the Palm Woods?" Kendall lamented, shaking his head. My heart lurched in my chest…I couldn't help but think that maybe if I just told him my feelings then maybe he would come around.

"Someone not crazy or stuck up…but still really hot!" James added.

"From….North Carolina!" Logan said.

"Wish the girls in LA were more like you, Noelle," Kendall said softly, taking my hand and squeezing it.

I swear I was going to tell him. I opened my mouth to admit just how much I loved him, but suddenly Bitters' voice sounded from the doors.

"Well, it's not North Carolina, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Let me show you your apartment," he said and stepping out just behind him was a girl our age. She was beautiful with long blond hair, rich brown eyes and a perfect smile. I took one look at Kendall and instantly my heart sunk. He was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing to walk this earth.

I had never been jealous of the other girls at the Palm Woods because he had never truly seemed interested before now. But this time was different and I could tell it already. I felt like nothing compared to this new girl.

She turned and looked at the guys with a dainty little smile. "Hi," was all she said before turned and continued to follow Mr. Bitters to her new apartment. All of them were completely taken back and only gave a little wave in her direction.

Carlos had climbed out of the pool by now and they were all staring after her in awe. "SHE'S MINE!" James shouted before having that sentiment echoed by the other guys who were all tripping over themselves to go after her.

Apparently their desire to hang out with me was forgotten as they chased after the new girl, leaving me sitting alone by the pool.

__

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Things Get Worse

**OOC: Okay...Just so you know. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS! They have truly meant a lot to me so thanks a ton. Honestly, I posted the first prolouge chapter not really sure where I was going with this story but you've pushed me to try and continue. Also, in this chapter, I mention James parents (briefly) and I've thought of something interesting...many stories have one of the guy's mom being dead or something, but in the very first episode THEY ALL CALL THEIR MOMS! Obviously, all mother's are still very much alive. Unless they were all calling Momma Knight...which wouldn't make sense...anyway, I just thought that was interesting.**

Disclaimer: Kendall is not locked in my closet, James is not hidden under my bed, Logan is not sitting on my bookshelf and Carlos is not sitting by my desk. Obviously I don't own Big Time Rush. Pretty sure they own themselves. Otherwise that would be considered slavery...which I am against.

_

* * *

_

One Year and 3 Months Ago

I was sitting in my room, studying my lines for an upcoming audition and listening to the "Wicked" soundtrack which happened to be my favorite, when I heard the front door open just outside my room. I glanced up from the script, wondering who had made it home first. The guys had been given the day off and they'd decided to spend it apart. Logan had gone to some math convention, James was trying to break into acting too and was out auditioning with Camille (which was why I was working by myself for the day), Carlos' dad had come into town and they were currently trying to find his "stolen" helmet, and Kendall…had a date with Jo.

I tried not to feel too upset by this. It was a long story but eventually Kendall had won her over. I couldn't blame her for finally falling for him and I couldn't even manage to hate her as she turned out to actually be a rather sweet and funny girl. It was obvious how happy she made Kendall and I couldn't hate anything that made him smile like he had been the past few weeks that they'd been dating.

There was a soft knock on my door and I pushed the script I had been studying to the side as I called out, "Come in!"

Kendall came in, flashing me a smile that completely made my heart stop. "Hey! You been cooped up in here all day," he asked as he flopped down on my bed, directly across from where I was sitting in my favorite round chair.

"Yep. Some of us actually have work to do," I told him with a laugh. I tossed a nearby pillow at his head which he caught with a laugh of his own, holding it close to his chest. I paused for moment, not really wanting to ask, but I had feeling that was why he'd come in here. "So, how was the date with Jo?"

His grin got bigger and brighter if that were at all possible and it felt like a stab in the chest. "It was perfect! We were making jokes all through the movie and people kept having to shush us, but then we'd end up cracking up. We went out for dinner afterwards and just talked with each other for so long…" he said with a dreamy smile. I took a deep breath to keep from crying. "You know, I probably couldn't tell the guys this, but we went for a walk after dinner and I finally kissed her! I mean, there have been a few small kisses before this was a real kiss." He seemed to stare off into space for a moment, Jo obviously on his mind. "She's amazing! I've never felt this way about a girl before."

Kendall glanced at me and put on this big fake smile for him. "I'm happy for you, Kendall…you deserve a great girl in your life," I finally choked out. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest and I swear I could hear it shattering right then and there. If only he knew how I really felt about him, he certainly wouldn't be sitting there talking to me about how crazy he was about this girl.

He smiled at me, getting up and tossing the pillow he'd been holding on the bed. "Well I've always had a great girl in my life…I've always had you," he said, giving my shoulder an affectionate squeeze as he kissed my forehead tenderly…just like I'd seen him do to Katie a million times before. "I'm going to go and finish my homework. I'm pretty behind. Catch you later No!"

By some miracle I managed to keep that smile on my face till he closed the door behind him as he left. Then I broke down…I went and lay down on my bed, grabbing that pillow he'd been holding and clutching it to me. It smelled like him and it only made the pain worse, but I couldn't bear to let it go. It was like I was becoming some kind of masochist or something!

I barely even noticed when the front door opened again. I sat up and tried to wipe away the tears best I could but my eyes were still red and puffy. James suddenly opened the door to my room, grinning like crazy…Geeze, why was I always the only miserable person in my room?

"Hey, Noelle! You'll never guess…" his voice trailed off when he saw my ice blue eyes all red and puffy. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He thought about this for a moment and suddenly it seemed to click for him. "Something happened with Kendall, didn't it?" James was the only person who knew about my feelings for Kendall. He'd actually guessed it a week or two after the Jo incident when he noticed how upset I was every time Kendall and Jo were together. Most people don't give James enough credit…he can be a very perceptive person at times.

I could only nod, more tears slipping down my face now that I had already been found out. "He came in here and started talking to me about their date today and wonderful it was and how great she is! He is so crazy about her..." I cried softly.

James came and sat next to me on the bed, pulling me into his arms. All I could do was cry into his shoulder while he did his best to comfort me. While all of the guys were my best friends, James was almost like the older brother I never had. My parents had practically raised him since his own parents weren't really all that responsible. Brother or no, it felt nice to have someone just hold me like that.

"Noelle, you have got to tell him! It is killing me to see you like this," he told me, pushing some of my choppy short dark hair from my face.

I sat up quickly. "No! I can't, James! If I tell him all it's going to do is make him feel guilty and I don't want that. I can't tell him…and neither can you! You have to promise me you won't say a word," I practically begged him. If Kendall ever found out, it would just ruin our friendship and I certainly couldn't handle losing him altogether like that.

James looked reluctant to agree, but gave a defeated sigh at seeing my pleading face. "Okay. I won't tell him. I promise," he finally agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I reached out and hugged him tight. "Thank you," I whispered, both for not telling and for being my shoulder to cry on (literally). I stood up and looked in the mirror for a moment. I wiped away the tears and quickly touched up what little makeup I did wear, running my fingers through my hair briefly. Once I was sure I bore real signs of having been crying my heart out, I turned to James. "Come on. I'm sure Momma Knight has dinner almost ready by now," I said before taking a deep breath and stepping out, ready to pretend once again that everything was just fine.

* * *

**You know you want to press that review button! You know I want you to press that review button! Do us both a favor and press the review button! Please and thank you! ~ Blue-Eyed-Devil0689**


	4. Heartbreak

**AN: Hey All...here is another chapter. I'm thinking there will probably only be one other chapter and then an epilogue. Again, be sure to tell me what you think because we authors thrive on our feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Big Time Rush.**

* * *

_One Year Ago_

I shouldn't feel happy about this. I hated myself for feeling even the least bit of joy because of this. Things had gotten bad between Kendall and Jo. All I had heard was that they'd gotten into a huge fight over him becoming a little too possessive of her and they'd decided they needed to take a break. It was obvious he was miserable. He spent almost all of his time in his bedroom and barely ever ate. We were all getting really worried about him.

"He can't keep doing this to himself!" Logan groaned in frustration. "I know he's upset, but this isn't going to help anything." All of us who happened to be sitting on the couch gave a nod of agreement. Kendall had yet to come out of his room that day and it was almost 3 in the afternoon.

"He's acting like someone died or something, not just a breakup," Carlos agreed. "It isn't healthy."

James came in a moment later, having gone to answer his phone. "That was Gustavo. He just called an emergency to discuss the Kendall situation…his words, not mine." James said with hands up in a defeated way.

"Fine…we'll talk to you later, Noelle," Logan said giving me a quick hug. Carlos waved to me and all three of them left. James turned to close the door and mouthed "help him," as he motioned towards Kendall's door. I looked back at him, wondering just what he expected me to do about this, but he was already gone.

I knew James was right though. Kendall was hurting and I couldn't just do nothing. Momma Knight and Katie had gone out shopping for the day so it looked like it was up to me to give him some kind of comfort.

I went and softly knocked on the door of the bedroom he and James shared and all I got in response was a muffled groaning…I took that as permission for me to enter as it didn't seem like I was going to be getting any clearer of a response.

I opened the door and leaned against the door frame, gazing at him as he lay there on his bed. "Kendall, we need to talk," I told him firmly. There was a long pause and for a moment I wondered if he really was asleep.

Finally he rolled over and looked up at me. My breath caught in my throat…his golden hair was falling into those beautiful green-blue eyes and he wore no shirt, his muscled chest bare. It would have been one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen if not for the tortured look in his eyes. "Let me guess…the guys sent you in here to talk to me, right," he said, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. He looked so broken and it killed me to see him like this.

"No, they didn't send me in here," I told him, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "I'm your friend too, Kendall. I'm worried about you. I know what happened with Jo must have hurt but you can't just shut down like this. It's time to move on." I could only pray I was saying the right thing.

Kendall hung his head and sighed heavily as though carrying a great burden. "I don't want to move on, Noelle! I want to be Jo! No one has ever made me feel like that…" he whispered and as I winced I was glad he wasn't looking at me just then.

"Someone else could…you just have to be willing to let them," I said, trying not to give too much away. Still I was certain that if he gave us a chance then we could be so happy together. The greatest love always came out of a friendship, right?

"But what I had with Jo was real and amazing…" he breathed, still not looking at me. My eyes had never left his face though.

"You can have that again with someone…" I assured him.

His beautiful eyes finally turned to me. "With who?" he wanted to know.

This was it. This was my only chance to really tell him how I felt…and I went for it. "With me…" I whispered. I pressed my lips to his own and it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever felt. For a moment, he kissed me back, his long fingers threading through my hair. My hands came to rest on his warm, bare chest and I could feel such passion and excitement. I wished silently that this moment never had to end.

All too soon Kendall pulled away. He looked at me with such confusion and shock that I knew in an instant what he was about to say. "I-We can't do this, Noelle. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way for you."

My world just came crashing down. I bit my lip hard as tears stung my eyes and nodded silently before I dashed out of the room. I could hear him calling my name but I ignored him completely. This time I was the one who locked myself in my room where I finally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**I am going to be a little less subtle... PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!**


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Okay, since this chapter and the other chapter are both fairly short, I gave you two of them today...feel loved! I love my readers! Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is Nick's and not mine. **

* * *

_11 Months Ago_

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. It had been a month since our kiss and Kendall had taken to pretty much avoiding me like the plague. Honestly that hurt worse than knowing he didn't feel the same way. I had gambled with my feelings and lost basically everything.

Kendall had gotten back together with Jo by now (who had apparently been just as much of a wreck as him after their breakup) and all I could see the guilty and sympathetic looks he would cast my way every time Jo was brought up…apparently James felt that our promise was off after he found out about the kiss and told Kendall the full extent of my feelings for him. Honestly I was sick and tired of it and eventually I knew what I had to do.

I had been discreetly packing all day while everyone was out and I'd put my best acting to the test earlier, pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary. I'd even left a goodbye letter to each of them, knowing it would be too hard to do so in person. But apparently fate was playing some cruel joke on me, because just as I was packing the last of the things in my bag, they decided it was funny to have Kendall come in.

He looked confused when he saw the bags on my bed, like he was trying to figure out if there was some trip we were all going on that he'd forgotten about. "Where are you going," he finally asked, stepping into my room.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Back to Minnesota," I said, feeling like there wasn't any use in lying to him. "I can't stay here anymore…"

Kendall looked horrified. "What? Noelle, don't do that…that's not what I wanted…" he tried to say.

"But it's what I _need_," I told him firmly. "There is something you need to understand, Kendall…I can't move on. It's not because I'm trying to be stubborn or something, I really can't. You've always been it for me. There is never going to be another person I'm going to feel this way about and these feelings for you aren't going to fade." I sighed, blinking back tears. "I know you've found something special with Jo and I'm not asking you to do anything about this. I just needed you to know that for me, there is no one else…it'll always be you."

Those oceanic eyes gazed at with the same anguish I'd seen in them a month before. "But I still care about you, Noelle," he said in almost pleading voice, as if hoping that were enough to make me stay. In truth, it almost was.

"I know you care about me, Kendall…you just don't care enough," I said softly. "You don't care the way that I do. I know that and I'm not asking you to choose. I needed you to know how I felt…from me this time and not James."

"You won't be alone you're whole life… You'll have to move on at some point," he said gently.

I smiled sadly. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" I said quietly. "I told you before that there is no one else. I'm not saying that we're meant to be together and I'm not waiting for you to realize feelings for me that obviously don't exist…it's just what I feel in my heart."

He stepped forwards, grabbing my hands. "I'm not going to lie…I did feel something when we kissed. It wasn't quite what I felt with Jo, but there was something there. I'm confused right now, Noelle. Please, just give me more time."

Slowly I shook my head. "It's too late to give you time, Kendall. And I think we both know what you're choice would be in the end," I murmured. "I know you don't want to hurt me but the best thing you can do for me now is to just let me go."

He still looked so pained and opened his mouth as if to say something, but there was nothing. I finally nodded and turned to grab the bags that were still sitting on my bed. I kissed his lips briefly just one last time, my hand on his cheek. "Goodbye Kendall…I love you and I always will," I whispered as I finally slipped from the room, my heart feeling like it was being ripped from my chest as I said goodbye to the man I loved once and for all.

* * *

**I think I'll do an epilogue after this. Be sure and review and tell me what you'd like to see happen in the end. Thanks! ~ Blue-Eyed-Devil0689**


	6. Someday

**OOC: Okay, I am so sorry about waiting so long for the ending. My brother had a huge paper due so he got control of the computer for the past few days. I know its really short, but hopefully you'll be pleased with the content enough not to want to kill me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. There, I said it!**

* * *

_Present Day_

It has been almost a year since I've seen the guys. I miss them deeply. I miss having them to talk to and laugh with. I miss actually having friends…ever since my return to Minnesota I've been made painfully aware of the fact that I'd relied on the guys my whole life. I didn't really know anyone else. I didn't even know how to go about making new friends.

I miss Kendall, but it has been easier since I left LA. I no longer have that hollow ache in my chest that had been there since I was 13. I like to think that I'm starting to heal, but I don't know if you can ever really recover from a blow like this. On the day I left, Kendall told me I wouldn't be alone my whole life, but I'm not so sure about that. No one seems to be able to measure up to him.

I hope he's happy. That's all I've ever really wanted for him. Being with Jo made him the happiest I've ever seen him and I certainly can't hate her for that. Besides, they say that if you truly love a person then you're supposed to let them go and if it's meant to be, then they'll come back to you…and obviously Kendall and I weren't meant to be.

So now you know my story. I don't know if you were expecting a different outcome… I told you in the beginning it didn't end in a happily ever after. My story is reality. Not every princess gets to be with the handsome prince in the end.

Maybe someday down the road, Kendall and I will run into each other and we'll fall in love this time. Maybe someday I'll heal enough to allow myself to fall in love with someone else. Maybe someday I'll be able to even heal at all. Maybe someday…

_The End_

* * *

**Thanks for all of those who have been reading this whole thing and who have been so kind to review. I love you all! Zyrillose, thank you for your suggestions but I took it in a slightly different direction. Not that your ideas weren't wonderful! I may use one or two of them in future stories! Thanks to everyone again! You rock!**


End file.
